dominant
by loveRnB
Summary: a killer who is targeting Womanizering alpha males on spring break. please go some away and read something else if you are under the age of 18... thank you. graphic detail of rape and crime scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Hawaii Oahu, Waikiki Beach resort hotel, Schoolies Week, young adults having a good time. Music was blazing young people were dancing under the stars. A young woman dressed in three-quarter dress, killer heels to match was looking to pick up some intertreatment for the night. She makes her way to the bar, checking out young men all around her, watching them for the perfect one.

Long brown hair, was partly pine back while leaving her long locks flowing down to her mid back. Her big brown eyes scanned the crowd for a warm body to play with for the night. She turned to face the bar to order a drink, her dress is backless. She smiled at the bartender and ask for a dirty martini. Lean over the bar to whisper to the attendee, ensure that those around her could take a good look at her asset from behind. It was a matter of time before one of this body came to her and she would hook him for the night.

Take the drink she turns to face the crowd and licked her lips before taking a sip of her drink. She was a young beautiful attractive woman. The green dress was low cut V neck, she shows off her perfect eight shape figure. It was a long before she catches the eye of every young man. Two young men, in Hawaiian, unbutton open shirts, there were white and blue singlets, a pair of shorts and flip-flops approached her from her right side.

She sizes them both up, both seem to be finally built in the body, "sorry" was muttered by one with glasses, clearly, they were related to one other. Younger of the two was a geek, while the older one was athletically built, more her type with broad shoulders, tone musicals, blue eyes, tanned sink, easily six feet in high.

"no worries" She replied in soft law voice. Give the older boy a small smile before turning away from them. She slowly made her way to a table waving her behind she walked in a sensual way, an invitation an Alpha man could not resist. Both the boys had enjoined her at the table.

The Alpha, interduce himself and his brother. "I am Johnny, this is my little brother Matty" he sticks his hand out.

She takes a moment before taking his hand saying, "Silva" she tells him. Johnny has a farm handshake. Matty just looked out the place and uncomfortable. He gives Silva a shy smile, the kid has no experiences with women.

"bothers, he takes good care off does he is he a good big brother," she asked Matty.

"the best" Matty whispers. He does not make eyes contact with her.

She smiled the timed mouse, she could fun with him for sure. Make him scream, cry and beg, it was a nice to change from her usual Alpha males that she goes after. But she had to lure him away from Johnny. Big brother can't always be there to take care of little Matty. She bit her time, have little fun with the little mouse but don't tonight.

Like an answer from above her cell phone rings, from the ringtone, she can tell that it from work again. She excuses herself and answered the phone. "this better is good" listen to what was said on another side, her reaction was not all ladylike, "shit, I am on my way" she hung up.

"sorry boys got to go… but maybe we can have little fun later" she said she winked at Matty.

Poor Matty's cheeks turned bright red. Johnny smiled asked, "how will we find you?" he joked.

"don't worry, I'll find you" she smiled gab her bag and walked away from the party scene.

Silva walked slowly toward her car in the parking lot, a little Volkswagen, beetle pearl white. The windows tinned, she started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Watch the Jonny through the review merroir. Johnny was the first Alpha who seem to be responsible and care at least towards his little brother, but that did not help the young girl that Johnny beat and a beautiful soul was taken from Silva.

The law did not deliver justice for young Sara White. Johnny Bell's former girlfriend, He had walked way the law had called its self-defend, he was defending his little brother but that means nothing to Silva, she lost her only friend and Johnny had to pay. Johnny took Sara from her and now she was going to take Matty from Johnny. She had followed them here to beautiful Hawaii during spring break looking for justice for her friend sweet little Sara.

Sara how had been full of life, always laughing and dancing had gone to the underage club with some co-workers from the pizza place where she worked after school. She would never say no to a friend, she was a sweet girl, friendly helpful always there for family and friend. She had mate Matty and Johnny at the club, there had been Alpha hitting on Johnny's brother Matty and when Sara join them the Alpha had taken too her breaking Matty heart.

That night when Sara was leaving, a drunken Johnny had followed Sara out and take her to the back of the club through her into the bed of the pickup, beat and rap her until she was unconscious, she never regained consciousness. Her family had pulled her off life support a week ago.

Silva, pulled into a garage, get out she walked towards the lift that takes her up to her suit. She walked into the penthouse suite. She took her off the wig, makeup, dress, heels, bra, and paint as she walked into the bathroom. Turn on the tape to fill the bath, she took a small bottle from the sink branch and put few drops of it into the bath. Lighten a candled let the sweet smell of rose fill the bathroom she set into the hot rosed flavored bath and sink into the water. Lay back she closed her eyes thinking of a way to torture Matty, the little mouse of a man-child.


	2. Chapter 2

Silva was no more or at less to the time being, I step into the bedroom, look at the reflexing in the mirror. Not recognizing the figure that looks back, the Scare body, burn marks, deep stab wounds from different lengthen blades. A body of a warrior but I ever been in the military. Even the face that looks back was filled with darkness and lifeless. Not at all like Silva, she was full of life, confident, outgoing, daring even. Silva was my protector, my shield, she was stronger than me, she was smarter than me, she was everything I wasn't, everything he wanted me to be.

I remember each and every last scar, when it happens, where it happens and who gave it. the humiliation of been beaten, forced to wear a dress, forced to crawl on my hands and knees like a dog. Forced to sexual please the man, being raped and beaten for allow it happen in first place. It all toll on me, then one day Silva came along, she saved my life and been my protector.

seven perfectly round burn makes on my chest and back was from the mother's boyfriend, Mother was always late coming home. Her bum of the boyfriend was always there. he would burn me with his cigar. Been only five, there was no way to fight of a full-grown man. he did not stop there, at Five I remember been blinded by pain and my own screams defining me until finally, I fall into darkness.

Want I came around, I am laying on the bathroom floor, the cool tile was smoothing the pain my body left. My pants around my knees, along with my underwear. Sickly white slimy subtends on my face and backside. My ass burns with pain, inside. I don't understand why. I think to burn me, inside me with his cigar. But then there is a wet feeling, so I place a finger to see what it was. it picks, blood, fresh lot tears run down my face, I slowly get up, bad idea, pain overwhelming, I sick, throw up, my lunch from school, right there on the floor.

I turn on the hot water and clean myself up, the bathroom, it was a mess like this when he comes to cheek I get other beating and I could take other one right now, it may kill me. Lay down on the bed crying myself to sleep, hoping that someday that someone would come along and save me and my mom.

Open my eyes, I am in the penthouse, and the eyes that look back at me was not my own but it was Silva, reminding me that I am not alone. She was here with me, always here to protected me. smile tug her lips, she finds my beautiful, even my scars. She runs a handover, my body, each scar, tracing each one, one hand run over my front and other over my backside.

"my beautiful boy" she whispers, her voice is low and smooth. Finger taste the enters of my hole, while other hand finds my stiffy, slowly stocking it. her touch doesn't hurt like that man that I called step farther. Her hand leaves my Stiffy, I feel the loss and groan. "soon my boy, you have your fun with the little mouse" she tells him. her finger pushes into the hole cm in, in and out, in and out, it moves around and around. opening him up slowly. She moved in and down deeper until the full finger inside him. around and around, in and out, it not long before she had added another finger and another. What seems like forever was really few minutes, she had three inside now. working with him.

She pulled them out and a cool wet liquid is pushed inside and it soon followed by a small bullet melt pug, she pushed in, pugging his asshole. It vibrates every time he moves, massaging his sensitive inside but missing his G spot. "Humm" he sang. Silva then placed a cock ring in place to ensure that he could not ejaculation. "We want you nice full for tonight my boy," she told him. He got dressed in a pair of black janes, and white wife batter shirt, bare feet. He sat down in front of the laptop. The butt plug pushed against his G spot. "Huh," he cried out in pleasure. Shifting in the seat to the more conformable position.

He got to work, hacking into the Hotel computer system and set up a call to ensure that Johnny would be called away from little brother during dinner at the Hilton luau, out on the beach tonight. Silva would then step in and take Matty way from the Luau and he could have fun with a man. it has been while he did miss playing with the men. The last one had been six months ago. It has been too long, he was like little kid in the candy store, just think about the play with a man again. Everything only takes him an hour to set up the call that would route through 900 world-wide phone towers.

Silva knew how to avoid camera's, and she could be in and out of any room without been detected, it was what she trained to do in the SIS, the British version of CIA. She was only female in the Secret Intelligence Service and she was really good at the job, so good that not even her old bosses knew her real identity.

Soon it was time to go on the hunt, Silva looks at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful in a backless necktie, v neck short red dressed in killer heels, and the red lips to complete the perfect look. Ho yes, she was ready, and there no way little mouse could say no to this.

Arriving at the beach where the Luau was taken place. She scanned the area and there they were the two brothers they back to her sitting on the little table I the back, dark area, more cameras around perfect. She checked her watch the call would become in any minute and right on cue, one of the bartenders called Johnny over say he had a call.

Silva makes her move talked towards the Matty, who now alone, she ran a hand over his head and "hi, beautiful" she sang and smiled when he turned to face her she slipped something into his drink. Johnny still makes his way over to bar thought the full dancefloor.

"do you dance?" Silva asked.

"I can't dance" he whispered, almost ashamed of the fact. He finishes his drink in one go.

"that okay, Hung, we can always go for walk along the beach" she smiled.

They talk for second and then she takes his hand and leading him away from the crowd towards the parking lot and into her car. He smiled and follow, not really wear off where she has taken him. she takes him back to his room that he shares with his brother. Take the serve lifts, he passes out on the bed, her boy was there to play with his little gift.


End file.
